No quiero ser princesa de cuento de hadas
by Rose of Dark
Summary: Qué pasaría si inuyasha y miroku son secuestrados por dos yukais. Que harían nuestras chicas en este caso. LEEANLO Y LO DESCUBRIRAN
1. Chapter 1

Qué pasaría si inuyasha y miroku son secuestrados por dos yukais. Que harían nuestras chicas en este caso. LEEANLO Y LO DESCUBRIRAN

(Pensamientos) [Notas de Autor]

**Declaimmer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban y… no se no me importan los detalles. Volviendo al tema, nuestros chicos estaban como siempre de viaje.

Kagome: Inuyasha cuando vamos a llegar

Inuyasha: Cuando te calles de una buena vez

Kagome: ABAJO

Inuyasha –pegado al suelo- : PORQUE HISISTE ESO

Kagome: PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN DESCONSIDERADO

Desde atrás sus compañeros viraban la escena con cara de "Nunca van a cambiar", siguieron su camino, ignorando la escena de los dos tortolos, cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable Miroku hizo algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría, esperen si se arrepentiría de eso no lo haría una y otra vez, bueno volviendo al tema.

Sango: PERVERTIDO

Y ya se imaginaran que paso después, Miroku tenía una marca de una mano en la cara, Sango estaba furiosa, detalles.

Sango se enojó tanto, que se fue furiosa. Después de tanto caminar en el bosque se topó con alguien.

Sango: Perdón no me fije por donde iba

Desconocido: No importa fue mi culpa

Sango: No en serio, yo… Kagome?

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: Que haces aquí?, No estabas con inuyasha?

Kagome: Pues veras…

_**Flashback**_

Kagome: PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN DESCONSIDERADO

Inuyasha: ES TU CULPA POR ESTAR PREGUNTANDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ

Kagome: ES QUE YA LLEVAMOS UNA HORA CAMINANDO Y SI SEGUIMOS ASI ME ROMPERE LAS PIERNAS

Inuyasha: NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE SEAS UNA DEBIL HUMANA

Kagome: ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, estoy harta me voy

Kagome se internó en el bosque y siguió caminando hasta que se topó con alguien

_**Fin Flashback**_

Kagome: Y eso fue lo que paso, tu porque estás aquí

Sango le conto lo que paso con miroku.

Kagome: Sera que los hombres nunca cambiaran

Sango: Pues a este paso no creo

**Mientras en otro lado**

Miroku y Inuyasha se contaban lo que les paso

Inuyasha: Porque las mujeres se enojan tan fácilmente

Miroku: No tengo la más mínima idea, creo que es algo de la naturaleza

[N/A: no tengo mucha imaginación para las conversaciones, así que no se quejen]

En ese momento, ambos oyeron un grito de dos mujeres y lo primero que se les vino a la mente fueron sus queridas chicas [N/A: Shippo y Kirara iban atrás de ellos, casi olvido su presencia].

Miroku y Inuyasha corrían a toda velocidad cuando se encontraron con sus chicas llorando sin poder ver sus caras ya que estaban mirando del otro lado.

Cada quien se acercó a su respectiva chica para verle la cara, pero estas se taparon la cara al mismo tiempo. Lentamente se quitaron las manos de rostro…

**Mientras en otro lado**

Sango y Kagome oyeron el grito de dos mujeres ¿Qué?, si como lo oyeron, no fueron Sango ni Kagome las que gritaron, ¿entonces quienes fueron?

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba mi fanfict, este es el primero que hago. Y si creen, que en este fanfict soy muy dulce (o loca) , es solo un lado mio, el otro es… mejor no les dijo, lo descubrirán con el tiempo, bueno, byebye, dejen reviews y favoritos. Byebye (otravez?)


	2. Descubriendo lo que paso

**N/A: **Eh vuelto amigos, nadie me leyó :,( me siento forever alone, bueno no importa, tarde o temprano alguien me leerá, creo que será tarde.

Si preguntan porque está más ordenado, es porque no sé, se me dio la gana hacerlo así, tengo una amiga que hace fanficts en inglés, y escribe muy ordenado, yo una vez escribí un fanfict en su cuenta en inglés, y me quedo horrible lleno de faltas de ortografía.

Quería hacer un especial de Halloween, pero supuse que me criticarían por escribir otro fanfict, sin haber acabado el otro. Aparte me dio un ataque de cómo llamarlo, _flojeritis._

Siento hacerlos leer mis locuras pero, no sé qué decir, y eso que hablo mucho. Mis amigas dicen que parezco muy tímida y callada, pero cuando me conocen y les agarro confianza soy una perica que nunca se calla.

Bueno voy hacer la historia antes de que se aburran con mis comentarios.

(Pensamientos) [Notas de autor]

**Declaimmer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Miroku y Inuyasha corrían a toda velocidad cuando encontraron a sus chicas llorando sin poder ver sus caras ya que estaban mirando al otro lado.

Cada quien se acercó a su respectiva chica para verle la cara, pero estas se taparon la cara al mismo tiempo. Lentamente se quitaron las manos del rostro, y lo que vieron no era para nada bonito, sus lágrimas eran de sangre y sus ojos eran oscuros como un mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.

[N/A: Traten de imaginarse las caras que pongan estos, porque para esta situación la cara que pondrían no sé cómo describirla]

Ellos no entendían nada estaban asombrados hasta que hablaron.

Kagome y Sango – voz malévola- : Hemos estado buscando a dos hombres fuertes y guapos [N/A: Iba a poner inteligentes también, pero ustedes deben saber porque lo pensé dos veces], para que cuiden de nosotras por el resto de la eternidad

Y antes de lo que canta un gallo nuestros chicos estaban amarrados por unos fuertes tentáculos. Obviamente estos se resistieron pero fue inútil.

Kagome y Sango –voz malévola- : No intenten escapar es inútil ríndanse y caigan a nuestros pies

En ese momento una luz salió de las chicas y se dirigió a los chicos, estos al sentirla, dejaron de resistirse y perdieron la luz de sus ojos.

Kagome: Vámonos Itsuki (sango), nuestro trabajo ha terminado

Itsuki (sango): Esta bien Ayumi (kagome) [N/A: Solo quiero aclarar si no entendieron Ayumi usaba el cuerpo de Kagome y Itsuki el de sango], pero no crees que las otras chicas vendrán a buscarlos

Ayumi: Tal vez, pero si eso llega a suceder las venceremos y ya, después de todo son simples humanas

**Mientras en otro lado**

Kagome: Quien crees que haya sido

Sango: A menos de que a los chicos les cambiara la voz, lo cual no creo, de seguro fueron unas inocentes jovencitas, tenemos que ir a ayudarlas

Kagome: Esta bien

Y así nuestras chicas fueron corriendo a toda velocidad al punto del grito y lo que encontraron fue un gran castillo. [N/A: No sé si puedan haber existido en la era feudal pero usen la imaginación]

Kagome: Que es esto

Sango: Kagome fíjate en esos arbustos, que no son Shippo y Kirara

Las chicas fueron corriendo a ver a los mencionados estaban en el piso medio inconscientes

Kagome: Que paso, porque están así

Shippo: Nosotros íbamos detrás de Miroku eh Inuyasha cuando…

**_Flashback_**

Shippo se montó sobre Kirara la cual se transformó para llegar más rápido cuando llegaron, vieron como estaban nuestros chicos amarrados por los tentáculos, entonces vieron que al llegar esa luz tan extraña dejaron de resistirse y perdieron la luz de sus ojos.

Chica parecida a Kagome: Vámonos Itsuki , nuestro trabajo ha terminado

Chica parecida a Sango: Esta bien Ayumi , pero no crees que las otras chicas vendrán a buscarlos

Chica parecida a Kagome: Tal vez, pero si eso llega a suceder las venceremos y ya, después de todo son simples humanas, y creo que tenemos compañía

Ayumi dirigió su vista a Shippo y Kirara y levanto su mano apuntándoles y pronunciando un conjuro que hizo que perdieran el conocimiento

**_Fin Flashback_**

Shippo: Y eso fue lo que paso

Después de decir esto perdió el conocimiento

Kagome: Que hacemos ahora

Sango: Creo que no tenemos opción, tenemos que salvarlos de esas tal Ayumi y Itsuki

Kagome: Esto me recuerda a los cuentos de hadas nada más que se intercambian los papeles

Sango: Como que cuento de hadas

Kagome: Pues veras son como cuentos donde el príncipe llega a salvar a su princesa de un temible dragon, dándole un beso para salvarla

Sango: Yo no quiero ser princesa de cuento de hadas

Kagome: Porque?

Sango: No me gustaría ser salvada siento debilidad, pero…

Kagome: Pero?

Sango: Pero me encantaría ver sus caras, de saber que nosotras los salvamos, convirtiéndolos en princesas

Kagome: Jajajaja Tienes razón

Y así nuestras chicas entraron al castillo y lo que encontraron fue…

* * *

Esto es todo no lo continuare porque está lloviendo y si se va la luz voy a perder lo que escribí, todavía siento que nadie lo ve, bueno no importa tarde o temprano lo verán. Dejen reviews. Bye bye.


	3. Entrando al castillo

**N/A: **Hola, no eh tardado ni un día en subirlo pero tengo tiempo, quién diría que si obtuviera un lector temprano y yo creí que sería tarde. Por el dicho tarde o temprano

**_angiekatica27:_** Te agradezco demasiado tu review, gracias a ti no me siento forever alone y cuando dijiste que te los imaginaste con vestido, yo también lo hice, eso me traumo, y me dio risa, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia

**Declaimmer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen

(Pensamientos) [Notas de Autor]

Y COMENZAMOS (siempre quise hacer esto)

* * *

Nuestras chicas entraron al castillo y lo que encontraron fue… una fiesta? Así como lo oyeron era una fiesta en un gran salón con invitados bailando, pero había un detalle TODOS ERAN YUKAIS. Bueno solo las mujeres ya que despendían una presencia maligna, los hombres parecían normales a excepción de la falta de luz en sus ojos, como si estuvieran controlados.

Al parecer no notaron la presencia de las chicas ya que estas se fueron corriendo a esconderse tras unas cortinas, paso tiempo no mucho cuando apareció una mujer con una gran energía maligna a su alrededor.

Mujer: Buenas tardes señoritas, hoy tengo el honor de anunciarles que mis queridas hijas, ya han conseguido esclavos por la eternidad, como nosotras las _doncellas demoniacas _[N/A: es como se llama su especie por así decirlo], hacemos la tradición, muy elemental en nuestra vida donde escogemos a un hombre, no importa si es humano o yukai, lo que importa es que sea guapo, fuerte, inteligente, caballeroso, especial y con un gran poder, para que nos sirva hasta nuestra muerte. Pero mis hijas no se iban a conformar con cualquier hombre, estos tenían que ser perfectos, y muy especiales, ¿Qué me consiguieron? Se preguntaran, pues verán ellas los han estado espiando desde hace tiempo, para ver sus cualidades. Mi querida Itsuki ha conseguido a un hombre, el cual es un monje, pero eso no es lo especial, lo que pasa es que tiene un agujero negro en su mano derecha, el cual le permite absorber lo que sea. Sorprendente no? Pues no se imaginan lo que consiguió mi hija Ayumi, un hanyo, son muy difíciles de encontrar, su poder lo obtiene de una espada muy poderosa. Aquí verán a Miroku y Inuyasha los nuevos acompañantes de mis queridas hijas [N/A: Nunca pensé en poder hacer un discurso así]

En ese momento se abrió un gran telón apareciendo una chica de cabello naranja hasta la cintura con ojos de rojo fuego, con un vestido rojo de manga hasta los codos y falda hasta las rodillas, esta de la mano de Inuyasha, a lado de esta una chica de cabello violeta con ojos azul cielo, con un vestido de manga larga y falda larga color negro, esta de la mano de Miroku. Esta última tenía un semblante de chica tímida.

Entonces la de pelo naranja se acercó al micrófono [N/A: sé que es la era feudal, pero no critiquen y usen la imaginación]

Chica de pelo naranja: Yo Ayumi, siento un gran honor al tener a un chico como Inuyasha, pero como todos saben, este pacto lo debemos cerrar ahora mi hermana y yo antes de la media noche, con un beso

Mientras tanto nuestras chicas no se perdieron ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido y al oír la palabra "_beso", _estas se volvieron una fiera [N/A: ahora quiero que imaginen cuando nuestras chicas se ponían celosas… ya se acordaron tengan esa imagen en mente, ya que esa es la cara que tenían ahora mismo]. Ayumi, ya se estaba acercando a los labios de Inuyasha cuando…

Kagome –la cual había salido de su escondite- :NOOOO NUNCA LO PERMITIRE

Todas las presentes se la quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa. Entonces salió Sango también.

Sango: Veo que nos han descubierto, no tenemos otra opción más que pelear

Ayumi –la cual ya se había despegado de Inuyasha- : Creen que pueden ganar, no ven la situación en la que se encuentran, no podrán ganar ni con un milagro

Kagome: Piénsalo dos veces

Kagome saco una flecha y le estaba apuntando

Ayumi: Crees que una simple flecha podría lastimarme

Kagome apunto a donde se encontraba un grupo de yukais y disparo, estas se desvanecieron y los hombres a sus lados recuperaron el conocimiento, pero al ver la escena en la que se encontraban salieron corriendo. Sango no se quedó atrás y lanzo su gran boomerang destruyendo así a varias mujeres yukais, liberando a los hombres, que como los anteriores salieron corriendo por las mismas razones.

Ayumi: Desgraciadas humanas, Itsuki vámonos, tu sabes que ellas pueden liberarlos

Itsuki: Esta bien hermana

Y así estas salieron corriendo

Kagome: Esto no se quedara así, Sango crees que puedas encargarte de estos tu sola

Sango: Seguro, ve tras ellas antes de que sea demasiado tarde

[N/A: Ahora pondré a lo que le pasa a cada una hasta el momento en el que se rencuentran. Quien hago primero Sango o Kagome mmh… YA SE, primero será Kagome]

**Kagome:**

Esta fue corriendo esquivando a las yukais, que se ponían en su camino. Llego a un pasillo y pudo ver a Ayumi y Itsuki huyendo con Inuyasha y Miroku, ya le iba a disparar a Ayumi cuando… una mujer se puso en el camino Y ESTA ERA LA QUE DIO EL DICURSO TAN LARGO DE HACE RATO.

Mujer: No tocaras ni el pelo de una de mis hijas, eso será sobre el cadáver de Azura

Kagome: Con que ese es su nombre, pues déjame decirte Azura que cumpliré tus ordenes

Kagome le apunto con su arco pero antes de lo que canta un gallo, Azura apareció detrás de ella clavándole una daga en la rodilla de la pierna izquierda. Kagome no grito, pero se cayó al piso.

Azura: Te lo dije, nadie les tocara un solo pelo, creo que empiezo a entender, tú estabas enamorada de ese tal Inuyasha o me equivoco

Kagome escondió su rostro con el flequillo

Azura: Ya veo, creo que será tiempo de que empieces a olvidarte de él, cuando acaben el ritual, Inuyasha estará siempre a lado de mi querida Ayumi, olvidando todo el amor que sentía por ti

Kagome: Te equivocas

Azura: Que dices

Kagome: QUE TE EQUIVOCAS, Inuyasha no siente amor hacia mí, él siempre se preocupa por otra mujer, hay veces en que me deja sola y empiezo a tener odio hacia él y la otra mujer, soy humana es normal que tenga celos, pero aun así no lo puedo odiar ya que… -Kagome mostro su rostro lleno de lágrimas y una sonrisa- le prometí estar siempre a su lado, que no importa lo que haga, y hice esto porque, porque, PORQUE SIENTO UN GRAN AMOR HACIA INUYASHA

Azura golpeo su estómago haciendo que esta escupa sangre

Azura: Que tontos son los humanos, pues como vez no podrás estar a su lado, ya que el se quedara con Ayumi dejándote sola, a ver si esta vez podrás perdonarlo, después de todo nunca podrás recuperarlo

Y de repente más rápida que un rayo se puso atrás de Azura con una flecha en la mano, esta empezó a despender un brillo rosa

Kagome: No estés tan segura

En ese momento clavo la flecha en su pecho haciendo que esta se desintegrara. Kagome cayó al piso y se sacó esa daga tan estorbosa de la rodilla, esta daga tenía en el mango un grabado de flores de cerezo. Le pareció lindo y lo guardo con sus flechas.

Entonces, se paró y siguió su camino directo a donde habían huido Ayumi y Itsuki. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, está asustada, agarro una flecha, se dio la vuelta y apunto a esa persona.

Kagome: Sango?

**Sango:**

Sango siguió peleando contra sus adversarios, los vencía muy fácilmente, cuando se deshizo de todas, se disponía a seguir a Kagome. Pero, una sombra cayo del techo…

* * *

Esto es todo, me quedo más largo de lo normal, llevo una hora escribiendo y ya son las diez de la noche, muero de sueño. Dejen reviews. Bye bye.


End file.
